Repugnance, Consternation and Detestation
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: (Humanized) A short crime/thriller set of stories on Team Penguin. Part 1: Repugnance - Kowalski's Story - Horror/Crime - 'She's dead, but she still lives' (Ratings: Horror, Crime, Paranormal and Mystery)
1. Repugnance

Repugnance [ri-puhg-nuh ns] (Noun)

1\. The state of being repugnant  
2\. Strong distaste, aversion, or objection; antipathy  
3\. Contradictions or inconsistency

Origin:  
1350-1400; Middle English Middle French Latin (repugnantia, equivalent to repugn (āre) to repugn + -antia -ance)

Synonyms:  
Hatred, hostility, contrariety, incompatibility, irreconcilability

**Repugnance**

\- Kowalski's Story

\- Horror/Crime

\- 'She's dead, but she still lives'

* * *

The laughter echoed down the hallways, filling the entire, empty house. The cries had long died, and the only sound was the breaths of a terrified being.

"N-no-o, pl-please." She begged, chains rattling as she shifted back. "Ple-ase sto-o-op." She swallowed a sob and dropped her head to the side, tears streaming down her face.

A chuckle, different from the deranged laughter of before, came from the shadows.

"They, they," a sob escaped, and she dropped her head into her hands, "they, huh, were my friends."

"Good. Now you accept that they're dead."

"No!" She screamed and fell to the ground, eyes too filled with liquid to see the pool of red she had fallen into. "NO! How could you do this to me? I trusted you!"

"You only fooled yourself..." The chuckles came back. "You're too caught up in something that isn't real."

Sobs filled the sinister silence as she looked up, feeling as hopeless as the lifeless piles before her. She looked over each twisted, mangled or torn body until her eyes caught the frightened ones of a fellow she had grown accustomed to at work. "Now, my dear..." Her eyes drifted to the glinting piece of metal, a drastic change from the pool of red. "I believe we still have one living..."

"No. I won't do it. You've made me do it to the others."

"You need to make him suffer for what he did to you."

"No."

"Make him suffer."

_Make him suffer...MAKE HIM SUFFER._ The words ran through her head over and over, making her scream out.

"No! No, I won't do it! I won't do it!"

"Make him suffer."

"NO!" She wailed, gripping her straggled strands in her bloodied hands. "Stop IT!"

"Make him suffer. Make him suffer now." With another cry, she grabbed the knife and got to her feet. Her chains dragged against the stone and her bare feet sloshed about in the still warm liquid. She watched him wriggle away, or at least tried to. He stopped struggling and just lay there, looking up at her with pleading eyes. Asking her to finish it quick.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before driving the blade down on one eye. His scream filled the tiny room, and he didn't stop when the same thing happened to his other eye.

* * *

_***Taken from dictionary/reference . com. Accessed 24th November, 2014.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The red and blue flashed in the background as a man slid into the alleyway, barely missing the nosy news reporters by the front. He gave a nod to the pair of officers standing guard by the door leading to the basement, jogged down, opened a door at the bottom and walked down the dimly lit hallway where a few more officers were conversing and taking pictures on the scene. The man turned right, sidestepped past a group and entered the room they had just come out of. Inside, the scene was just as busy as the hallway, considering this was where the crime scene was.

He marched up to a stout man off to the side, merely observing the heavily mutilated bodies and pools of blood that surrounded them. "What's the verdict, Skipper?"

Skipper glanced at him briefly before handing over a sealed bag with a bloodied knife in it. "Have this analyzed when you get back, Kowalski. It's the only source of a weapon we have here, if we take out the rusty chains and unused medical tools over there." He pointed to a corner as Kowalski pocketed the bag. "Quite the sight, isn't it? It's a murderer's erotic dream."

"Guess we have another psycho on our hands." Kowalski frowned as his attention turned to a familiar boyish-like man snapping picture after picture of the place. "You're letting the kid take the pictures?"

"He said he could handle it. Personally, I think he's ready."

"He's a newbie, Skipper. Is it wise to just send him out like that, especially on a murder case?"

Instead of replying, Skipper called out to the boy and gestured him to come over once his head turned to them. The boy jogged over them, his face a little pale and flushed.

Skipper patted his shoulder and frowned at him. "How are you faring, Private?" Private shook his head and swallowed.

"I'm fine. It's just," he looked back and gulped at the sight, "this guy's messed up. Badly." He shook his head again and sighed. "We need to find him quickly before he has the chance to create another massacre."

Skipper rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Soon. I can just feel it. We'll be getting him soon. In fact," he smirked and crossed his arms, "I believe we have a witness."

"A witness?" Kowalski repeated uncertainly and looked at the other unfortunate ones being treated into body bags. He turned back to see Private nodding as the boy placed the camera into a bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"We have a sole survivor, actually. Rico thought she was dead at first, until she started mumbling."

"A phone was nearby," Skipper added with a frown, "the last caller being the station. Rico's holding onto that for now. He's helping take DNA samples to identify the victims."

"And this witness is female," Kowalski looked between the two, "correct?"

"Yes. Oh," Private unzipped the camera bag and turned on the device, "I have a picture of her."

"Strange." Kowalski mused. "It's a surprise she has been freed from the cruel deaths her fellow colleagues have experienced."

Private winced and handed the camera to him. "Not really."

The man took the device and squinted at the small screen.

"We'll interview her as soon as she's available." Kowalski nodded at Skipper's words as he continued to study the picture, a feeling of familiarity going through him though he could not quite place his finger on it. Why was the female so familiar to him? "I have a bad feeling about this, boys."

"Skippah?" The boy paled even more and Skipper shook his head before giving him a small smile.

"It's probably nothing, Private. Don't worry." The boy nodded and bowed his head, keeping his gaze on the dirty but free from blood floor before him.

"Private?" Kowalski called the boy and noticed that he didn't look up but hummed a reply. "I think you need to go home." The boy couldn't be anymore faster looking up at him.

"I can?" _And excited too...Maybe we should have waited before putting him into the field..._Kowalski turned to Skipper, who was busy talking to some of the other officers. He turned back to Private with a small smile and nodded.

"Of course. I believe Skipper has this. Right," Kowalski spoke to said man when he was done with his conversation. "Skipper?"

"What is it?"

"I'll be bringing Private home, if you don't mind."

Skipper raised a brow at him, and then glanced at Private, who quickly averted his eyes. "You just got here. Both of you." Kowalski hid his surprise at that little news and continued.

"Well, I think you've got things handled here. I'll be finishing up on our last case and make sure Private's sleeps early. It is his last year before he can officially join the group. He should be able to finish it first, don't you think?" Skipper continued to stare at Private, who didn't look up once, before sighing and nodding.

"Sure. Just make sure he's back at the station after that. We still have a few things to go over before he can help us on this case, if I still want him on it."

"Yes sir. Come on, Private." Kowalski placed a hand on Private's shoulder and gently nudged him forward.

"Goodbye, Skippah." The boy murmured before giving him a hug.

"Private." Skipper groaned in annoyance and started pushing him away. "I'm not going to die, okay? Now go. It's late and I don't want you missing your classes. I'm paying for them."

"Yes, Skippah. Good night." Private quickly turned on his heel and started walking away.

"What was that? He was just worried." Kowalski hissed at Skipper, who rolled his eyes and went over to a group of officers. The analyst shook his head at him and turned, only to see a flustered looking Private being frowned down by Rico.

"Uh," he managed to hear the boy talk as he walked up to them, "we just, I still have school tomorrow, you know? I need to work on my thesis and everything, and I think I'm done here, or at least Kowalski says so."

"Humph." The man rolled his eyes, murmuring a low 'baby' as he pocketed the zipped plastic into a bag and went to work on another one sample. Private's face turned into a mixture of sadness and shame and he quickly shuffled out of the room, followed by Kowalski, who sent Rico a glare.

* * *

"This is what we do, Private." Kowalski glanced over at the person in the passenger seat and turned his attention back to the road.

"I know."

"Look, if you can't handle this-"

"I can, okay?! Stop telling me that I can't do this! I know I can!" Kowalski closed his mouth shut, feeling the anger roll off of the boy. After a few minutes of silence, Private let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I wasn't...it's just...maybe I'm not ready."

"It's okay, Private. We won't think less of you."

Private winced. "That's not what Rico said."

"Rico's been in this for a long time now. Of course he would be used to it, whereas you aren't. This _is_ your first case, you know?"

"Not officially, but yes...if Skippah would still allow it." Kowalski was about to say something when he continued. "I never got to know when Rico started."

"22." He chuckled, remembering a time back. "But trust me when I say that he peed himself on his first case. And it was only a hit and run."

"What?" Private's mouth curved into a grin similar to that of Kowalski. "No way. Rico?"

"Yes. Rico. Why?" He turned the car away from the intersection, taking the road leading to their shared apartment, along with the other two. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"I mean...Rico? He's got to be the toughest in the team, right after Skipper. No offense, Kowalski. " The man rolled his eyes, the grin turning into a slightly irritated smile. "He really did that?" Private shook his head at the nod given to him and looked out the window. "Wow."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Private smiled and shook his head. "Of course not. But," he trailed off before looking over at Kowalski, "what about Skippah?"

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to ask him."

"No, I meant...what do you think, _he_, thinks of me? Is he..." With his emotions displayed freely on his face, Kowalski couldn't help but pity him. Especially since the shame and sorrow were most prominent on the future detective.

Instead, he put on a frown and shook his head, turning to Private when he parked the car in front of the apartment.

"I don't believe I follow, Private."

The boy let out a sigh and leaned back on the headrest. "Nevermind." He gave Kowalski a tired and sad smile, gathering his equipment. "I'll be going straight to bed, if it's okay with you."

"It's fine. Your first is at 7?"

The boy nodded and got out, leaning down to greet him. "Good night, Kowalski." He closed the door and jogged up the steps.

"Good night, Private. And no, he's not ashamed of you. None of us are. We just wish you could trust us to know what's best for you, but you seem intent on growing up." Kowalski sighed and looked up to see the recently turned on light in one of the windows turn off. "I want everything to go back to the way it was, but it's not possible anymore." He sighed again before starting up the car again and parking it in the garage, and then heading up to his study to finish up on the paperwork.


End file.
